


The Double Date

by thejokerghost



Series: Schoolboys Can Be Oblivious [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Date, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: Marius is freaking out. He's off on a first date with Cosette!He has no idea what to do, no idea how to act, and he's afraid of embarrassing himself.Then, he has the most brilliant idea! A double date! All of his friends have partners, they can come for support.When he asks them, someone unexpected volunteers.





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this a while ago, and I dictated the scene in my head, and I found it funny.
> 
> Disclaimer if you want it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259485

**Tuesday at lunch time**

Marius' hands trembled. He had known Cosette ever since middle school. This should be easy, right? Asking someone out. His friends had pulled it off. He could too.

She was right there, sitting with her friends. She was so beautiful. Feuilly cracked a joke, and she laughed, and oh, how pleasant her laugh was!

 _You can do this,_ he thought as he took a small step towards the table,  _You can do this!_

He was nearly there! One more step-

"Oi, who's that?" a loud, gruff voice interrupted. It was Grantaire, the cynical, yet silly, kid in Cosette's year. He was not quite Marius' friend, but they were acquaintances from drama club. "Why, it's none other than Marius Pontmercy!" Grantaire hopped up and slapped Marius' back. "Whatcha doin' here, Marius? Per'aps lookin' for love? A lovely lady 'ere won't shut up about you, you know!"

Marius felt himself blush. Little did he know, Cosette was blushing too.

"Shut your pothole, 'Taire." she growled.

"Right!" said Grantaire. He looked around at the others at the table. "Joly, Feuilly, 'Ponine, 'Zelma, 'Chetta, Jehanne! Move out! We got love birds 'ere in need of some privacy!"

The people adressed laughed and moved to another table, leaving Marius and Cosette alone.

"So..." Marius said awkwardly, "I was kinda wondering... would you like to-"

Cosette cut him off, "-go out? S-sure. I'd love to."

 _Well, that was easy._ "Friday?" Marius offered. "Euh, right after school?"

Cosette nodded. "That would be lovely."

Suddenly, they heard a burst of applause. Marius turned around and saw that all of Cosette's friends were clapping and cheering, led by none other than Grantaire himself.

**Thursday morning**

Marius was freaking out. He had no idea how to act, or what to wear! His date with Cosette was the next day, and he was far from ready. His throat hurt and he didn't want to go to school.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Marius!" said his grandfather Gillenormand's voice from outside. "You're going to be late for school! Come eat breakfast!"

"No." said Marius curtly.

Gillenormand's tone became more caring. "What's wrong?"

"I have a date tomorrow!" cried Marius.

The door swung open and Gillenormand came in and sat on Marius' bed. "Well, why didn't you say so? You know, back in my day, I was a hit with the girls! What's your dilemma?"

"I'm just nervous."

Gillenormand shook his head disapprovingly and slapped his grandson's back. "Get a grip, son! When your friends come over, they look like experts in love! I'm surprised how they haven't rubbed some of their expertise onto you."

This gave Marius an idea. He embraced Gillenormand. "Thank you, Father!"

**Thursday after school**

Marius made his way to the cafeteria where the Friends of the ABC met up.

The Friends of the ABC was a group of students who fought for the rights of the people. They might have only been high school students, but they had already made a huge difference in their community! It had been founded two years ago by a now senior boy like Marius, Enjolras. Marius was part of the group and he was friends with many of the members.

"Marius!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "Glad you can make it!"

Everyone waved.

"No time for greetings!" cried Marius. "I have a problem!"

The word 'problem' shut everyone up. The club loved solving problems.

"What's your problem, Marius?" asked Combeferre.

"I have a date with Cosette and I'm really nervous about it!" Marius announced. "So, I ask of you, will anyone care to join us for a double date tomorrow after school?"

The others murmured amongst themselves.

"Sorry." said Courfeyrac. "I'd like to come, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Courf's my date, of course," said Combeferre, "So, of course, I can't come."

Friday was very occupied for everyone. Marius sighed.

"Uh..." someone piped up. "I'm free."

Everyone turned to the source, and to their surprise, it was Enjolras.

"You?" said Bahorel. "I didn't know you were dating someone."

"Well, I am." said Enjolras. "We've... kind of kept it a secret since this summer."

And so the questions began. Enjolras answered none.

"I'm willing to help a friend, so I'll do it. It'll be a good experience." he said. "But I'm not telling anyone else."

Sighs of disappointment bounced around. Except for Marius. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried.

Enjolras smiled and opened his phone, texting his boyfriend the news.

**Thursday, back at Marius' house**

Cosette: u excited for tomorrow?

Marius: yeah!

Marius: I have a question

Cosette: ask

Marius: what do u think of a double date

Marius: with Enjolras

Cosette: the blonde who wears red?

Marius: yeah

Cosette: who's his date

Marius: he wont tell me

Marius: he says its a surprise

Cosette: sure

Cosette: I like surprises

Cosette: see u 2morrow

_Cosette has signed off_

_Marius has signed off_

Marius put his phone in his pocket. He was both excited, nervous, and curious for the next day.

**Friday during last period**

"Psst. Marius."

Marius looked to his left. Enjolras was waving at him. Then, he tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

Marius smoothed out the page. It read in Enjolras' elegant writing:

_Where's the date? My date says he'll be a bit late, so he asks of the location._

Marius stared at the 'he'll'. So Enjolras' date was a guy. That didn't really help in guessing who it was.

He scribbled quickly,

_A place called Corinthe. You should have seen it before. It's beside our old middle school._

He handed it to Enjolras, who read it, then gave a thumbs up.

The period lasted twenty more minutes, yet it felt quicker for Marius. It felt like he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he, Enjolras, and Cosette were on their way to Corinthe.

"So," said Cosette, "Where's your date, Enjolras?"

"Shoot!" Enjolras cried. "I forgot to text him the location!"

He fumbled with his phone as Marius and Cosette giggled silently.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and found their table.

"Who exactly is your date, Enjolras?" asked Marius.

"It's a surprise, I already told you."

"Why is he late?"

"Either he's having trouble with his locker, or he's just lazy."

 They chatted for a while, then their waitress arrived.

"Éponine!" said Enjolras. "You work here?"

"It's only temporary." the Thenardier replied, "Gav's birthday's coming up, and I'm saving money for his gift. Our parents don't care for him, so 'Zelma and I work together to make up for it. Now, what would you guys like for a drink? And where's R?"

"R?" Marius and Cosette said in unison. When realizing they had said it at the same time, they blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"They're going vague on you, too?" said Éponine. She rolled her eyes. "Been there."

"You know?" said Marius, "Who is it?"

"I think I know." said Cosette, pointing behind Éponine.

They all looked and saw a tall boy with dark curls and a goofy smile.

Grantaire plopped down beside Enjolras and pecked his cheek. "Hey, there, sorry I'm late."

"You're not actually sorry, are you?" said Enjolras.

Grantaire gasped melodramatically. "Why, how can one live in a world where even their lover accuses them of -" his tone changed back to normal,"-something completely true."

Cosette and Marius were speechless. Grantaire, the boy who made cynic comments about the Friends of the ABC at every opportunity; Grantaire, the one who yelled about how 'annoyingly persistent' activists were; Grantaire, the guy who snickered behind Enjolras' back with rude impressions and caricatures he had drawn himself;  _he_ was Enjolras' boyfriend?

 "I'll take an ice tea." said Enjolras like nothing had happened. He turned to Grantaire.

Grantaire scratched his head. "Do you 'ave chocolate milk?"

Éponine laughed. "And since you guys aren't saying anything, I'll get you some water." She waved and left.

"Enjolras and Grantaire!?" Marius blurted out.

The two lovers smiled at each other.

"Not the most likely pair." said Enjolras.

They described their story. Enjolras worked a part time job at a cafe called Le Musain. One day at the beginning of summer, Grantaire had swaggered in and laughed at Enjolras' attire: all green with a pink cap. The uniform was ludicrous. He had ordered his coffee, and sat down. Now, this was right before Enjolras' break, and he liked eating right in the cafe instead of leaving. And he had found himself drawn to sitting beside Grantaire. Grantaire had struck a conversation, and they had learned to enjoy each other's company. A bit more than they had expected.

"That's... surprisingly romantic." Cosette remarked.

They had a nice afternoon. Marius was more confident than he had expected, and by the end, he had shyly taken Cosette's hand. He figured that it was Grantaire and Enjolras who were responsible; they were a silly couple who gave Marius and Cosette something to laugh about.

"Who's paying?" asked Éponine.

"Marius Pontmercy!" Grantaire, Enjolras, and Cosette yelled at the same time, toasting their drinks.

Marius sighed and pulled out his wallet.

As they exited, Cosette pulled Marius aside. "This was the best." She grinned and kissed Marius' cheek. "I'll see you Monday!" She skipped away cheerfully.

Marius beamed. "Hey, guys!" he called after Grantaire and Enjolras, who were walking away, hand in hand.

They stopped and turned around. "What is it, Marius?" Grantaire asked.

"Thanks for today." said Marius. "How can I repay you?"

"Not telling anyone else." said Enjolras. "We've actually began this 'competition'. 'Ponine, 'Zelma, and Gavroche discovered us first, then Prouvaire after the protest this summer. He figured out that it was Grantaire who had made the art for the posters."

Marius remembered the movement the Friends of the ABC had made last August. They had noticed how homophobic the person running the Tunnel of Love at the fair was, plus all the other rides. The art of the posters _had_ been different.

"Oh, right!" he cried out. "The small signature _R_ at the bottom! And, I promise not to tell anyone else." He hugged both of them. "Have a nice day!"

**Friday, back at Marius' house**

Cosette: that was a nice date

Marius: I'll never get used to the fact that

Marius: E and R are dating

Cosette: they seem really happy together

Marius: u know

Marius: I would like that too

Marius: you and I

Cosette: me too

Cosette: I love you

Marius: I love you too

_Marius and Cosette have signed off_

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything about Grantaire's chocolate milk, let me have you know that he's 17, therefore underage. I just feel like he's fit for something as childish as milk. Like me.


End file.
